The Evil of Love
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: A strong human man, a cunning and perverted male Lucario, and a thieving giggling female Weavile all search for something in a land where men use shields and swords to protect their lives. They search for treasure, but end up with something more.
1. A friendly drink with a Lucario

The world is like a jungle, just waiting to be explored. The world is still quite new, the humans and even some Pokémon use swords and bows to protect themselves from each other, or other things they might run into. Little is known about medicine, but with each passing war new things are learned about the bodies of humans and Pokemon alike, and stronger blunt weapons, arrows, and blades are created to bash, pierce, and cut through them. Most people depend on the healing magic of the few that can perform it to stay alive after being wounded and new tonics and drinks are created to help the body fight off illnesses and diseases. Some of these cures work, the rest are nothing but water mixed with something else to make it taste strange that usually do more harm than good. Everyone has much to learn, but the only things that seem to be getting learned are new ways to keep soldiers alive and fighting, and to keep buildings strong and standing even against the toughest of sieges.

Now, four men walked down a dirt road in the middle of a forest, their fur armor had blood splattered all over it, but they didn't care. They felt like heroes coming out of a battle, in a way, they were. They came from a different region from the one they were in now, their region was cold and harsh, but this region seemed warmer, they hadn't seen snow for a while. One of the men, the shortest out of all of them, had dark dirty blonde hair which reached to his shoulders. He's five foot and ten inches tall, he had stubble on his face and despite the people who he traveled with, who looked like bearded warmongers, he himself was quite attractive. He knew he was, he noticed a few of the human and Pokémon girls back home giving him looks, some of which made him feel uncomfortable as he knew some were the wives of other men.

This man's name is Rulf, but many who he meets for the first time mistake his name for wolf. He's 28 years old and wears a fur armor which is sleeveless, fur gauntlets, some battered looking trousers and fur boots. Each item of clothing he wore had at least one spot of blood on it. The other men with him wore similar clothing, some more bloodstained than others. They all had the same weapons, iron shields and steel axes. Rulf was the only one who wasn't wearing a helmet; he lost his after almost getting his head chopped off by a horse rider. Two of the others wore leather helmets while the other one wore a full-face steel helmet.

All four of these men were chanting some old war song, and chanting it badly, hardly a word could be made, but that was probably expected as one of the men's words were muffled by a full-face helmet and one of the other men in the leather helmets had four of his teeth knocked out after getting a shield slammed into his face. As for the other two men, their only excuses were that they were bad singers. They walked on for a few hours, washing the blood off their armor when they eventually found a river. The only reason they had blood on their armor was because their people and a very influential man in this region disagreed on who's land belonged to who, and had a battle over it. Rulf and his people won the battle and killed that man, but now there were only four of them left. Rulf thought now would be the perfect time to do something he had only thought of doing, he was going to tell his brothers in arms, but first, he was going to make sure they were drunk.

The skies were now black, and the men were now in a tavern, drinking heavily, laughing as they shared their tales of their recent battle, until Rulf shut them up. He unsteadily got off his chair and stood up on a table as both his men, and other people in the tavern began to look at him. "Men! I have an announcement to make!" he said as he raised his mug full of ale to his lips.

"Make it then you daft bastard!" one of the men shouted at him.

"I will! I've known you men a long time, I know you're all planning to go back home and tell our people of how we fought and won," Rulf paused as the men cheered, "But, I won't be coming with you. I've fought for my people long enough now, and all I want to do is see the world and become an adventurer!"

"Do whatever you like, we won't miss you!" One of the men in the leather helmets teased him.

"You say that but I know you'll miss me!" Rulf said very loudly before he drank a little more ale.

"Aye, we will. So let's make this a night to remember, and drink 'til we pass out!" the same man shouted as the others cheered and drank.

Rulf and his men did just that, he couldn't remember much after that little speech of his, only a few moments stood out for him. The moment he left the tavern and said his goodbyes to his men, and the moment he urinated on a tree, heard a dog barking behind him, turned around, and accidentally urinated on the dog which ran away. He apologized using slurred words before staggering off down the dirt road.

The next morning, Rulf awoke in the forest with a massive headache. He quickly stood up as he soon realized he really was in the middle of a forest, he had no idea how he got there. On the good side, he wasn't unarmed. He had his steel shield and his worn iron war axe with him. Even though he had all his clothes on and his scratched axe and shield, he felt like he was missing something. He guessed he'd figure out what he was missing after a long walk to try and find a path he could follow. He walked on for four hours. The sun was starting to go down. Eventually he came across a dirt path which he followed until he reached a small town. Some of the guards that were dressed in chainmail armor gave him some suspicious looks, but he expected that seeing as he's armed with a war axe. He ignored them, and walked over to a wooden structure, judging by the drunken people outside it and some chanting coming from the inside; he guessed it was some kind of inn. He walked passed some of the men who looked like farmers and headed straight in.

He looked around, in the middle of the room; he could see a long table which many men and Pokémon sat at. He could see a few Gallades around the table, as well as a few Gardevoir. The Gallades all wore armor except for one who was dressed much like a farmer. Rulf guessed that farming must have been how a lot of people around here made a living. The Gardevoirs wore purple and blue robes, he guessed maybe they were alchemists or mages, or maybe they were just wearing them because they thought they looked nice in it. He didn't really know. Up at the end of the table, a few feet away from it was the bar, there were a few Pokémon at the bar and a human behind it, serving drinks. Not wanting to waste any more time looking around, Rulf headed straight up to the bar and sat on a high stool, next to a Lucario whom he didn't really get a good look at. "Give me some mead." Rulf said to the barkeep to get his attention.

The barkeep, who looked overweight and poorly dressed, simply said, "Got any coin?"

Rulf nodded as he reached for his coin purse, which he then quickly realized was missing. "Son of..." Rulf was about to end that sentence with a curse word, but he was interrupted by the Lucario, who sounded surprisingly sophisticated.

"Give this man his drink." The male Lucario said as he put a few gold coins down on the table.

Rulf now looked at the Lucario, he seemed like any other Lucario, black legs, blue furry thighs, cream colored fur torso, blue arms, black paws and that strange black and blue pattern on his face. There were some things different about this Lucario though, like his eyes, they were dark green, and this Lucario wore clothing, not much though, just a loincloth. Rulf could also see that besides the Lucario, there appeared to be some sort of staff which he assumed belonged to the black and blue Pokemon. His staff appeared to be mostly solid oak, but on the end of the staff is a small silver spike and in the middle of the silver spike was what looked to be a gold diamond shape. "That was very kind of you, what do you want in return?" Rulf questioned the Lucario as the barkeep placed a mug of mead next to him.

The Lucario smirked before saying, "I was just being a nice upstanding citizen, and what better way to be one of them than getting random people drunk? What is your name?"

Rulf smiled a little before drinking some mead and then answering, "Rulf, my name is Rulf. What's yours?"

"My name is Sarkis. You're not from around here are you?" Sarkis questioned him.

"No, I'm from Lothsaar." Rulf answered him.

"You're a long way from home. Now, onto business." Sarkis said as he rubbed his paws together whilst he grinned.

"I knew that drink wasn't for free, what do you need?" Rulf asked him.

"Nothing much, I just want to make a small bet." Sarkis said as his grin seemed to grow wider.

"I have no coin on me." Rulf quickly pointed out.

"We're not betting coin here, we're betting pride. I bet you can't out drink me!" Sarkis exclaimed, catching the attention of some of the people around him.

"Are you paying for the drinks?" Rulf inquired.

"Indeed I am." Sarkis replied, knowing that this man wouldn't walk away from an offer like that.

"Well then, let's drink!" Rulf exclaimed as he now wore a smile on his face.

Together, they drank through the night. At first, Rulf could only see two empty mugs in front of him, but before he knew it, that number doubled, then doubled again, and again, until he couldn't even make out how many were in front of him. He felt like he was going to pass out.

It was now the next day, he opened his eyes, finding himself in a room he did not recognize, in a bed that did not belong to him. He was under the covers of the bed, and felt the heat of someone behind him. He was lay on his side so he couldn't see who was behind him. But he smiled as he realized it was probably one of those Gardevoirs from the inn, he remembered Sarkis chatting them up and almost getting slapped. He now turned around to find out who he got lucky with, but he got a surprise. "By the gods!" Rulf exclaimed as he jumped up out of the bed and saw that Lucario, Sarkis, laying in bet with a smile on his face.

"Problem?" Sarkis asked as he chuckled.

Rulf covered his private parts with his hands as he asked, "We Didn't do anything... Did we?"

"Maybe..." Sarkis responded with a coy smile on his face, enjoying seeing how the strong human was now all embarrassed in front of him.

"Maybe! What kind of answer is that? Did we or didn't we?" Rulf quickly questioned him.

"Relax, we didn't. You were too drunk." Sarkis responded with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't go that way." Rulf firmly stated.

"Really? Could have fooled me, you couldn't stop going on about how you'd like the attention of a strong loving Lucario." Sarkis told him as he laughed.

"That's a lie!" Rulf yelled at him, not sure if it actually was or not.

"Yeah, it was. But you seemed keen to get out of your armor around me when I suggested we should sleep in my bed for the night." Sarkis replied.

"Where are my clothes anyway?" Rulf questioned the smirking Lucario.

"Over there." Sarkis said as he pointed over to the floor near the door.

Rulf quickly walked over to the door and picked up his clothing which looked like they had just been tossed there. He quickly clothed his lower body first before putting on his fur armor.

Sarkis watched him dress, making Rulf feel uncomfortable. "So, you're going to become an adventurer?" Sarkis questioned him.

"I plan to." Rulf said as he got fully dressed and rubbed his face, before noticing something. "Wait..." he said as he now rubbed the top of his head to find his shoulder length hair had been cut down to only half an inch long.

Sarkis chuckled as he noted that he looked more dark haired than blonde with his hair cut that short. "Before you ask, you did that to yourself." he told him.

"Why would I do that?" Rulf inquired.

"You bet your pride that you could cut your hair with your axe. There was a point where I thought you were going to cut your head off. Anyway, I know of this place where people say this abandoned mine is full of treasure, want to come with me and check it out?" Sarkis asked him as he grinned.

"Why should I trust you? I've only known you a short time and look what happened to me!" Rulf exclaimed as he pointed to his very short hair.

"Oh, shush now. You look good with short hair anyway. Now let's go!" Sarkis said with enthusiasm as he picked up his staff, made sure his loincloth was on properly and walked out the room with Rulf.

Rulf followed the Lucario, not knowing what to expect from him. He just hoped he wasn't lying about treasure to get him to follow on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, I'd like to thank BigBossSonic for editing this! I know Hironada is working on another edit for this but I said this would be up to day so I'll just upload this edit for now. ^^ Ok, and thank you for reading my new story!<strong>

**Updated this, hironada said that maybe I could add a little it the intro so I did just that. :3**


	2. He has changed minds before

Rulf and Sarkis were both walking down a dirt path in the middle of a forest. Rulf kept a watchful eye on the Lucario with the loincloth and staff that now led the way to a mine that he wasn't even sure existed. He now held his steel shield in one hand as he walked on with his axe strapped to his waist. After a while of walking, Rulf felt like he just had to ask Sarkis a question. "Where did a Lucario like you get that staff? You didn't make it, did you?" he inquired.

Sarkis chuckled before saying, "No, no. I'm skilled at many things, making weapons isn't one of them. I found it... On a dead guy, I was going to sell it but I grew rather attached to it."

"You find a lot of things on dead people?" Rulf questioned him, now a little suspicious of his traveling companion.

"When I can find them, oh, and don't worry, that guy was dead well before I found him. He must have been sleeping in a cave and died of old age, or the cold. Who knows, all that matters is I got a nice looking staff out of it and a few gold coins." Sarkis replied as he smiled.

"What do you do for a living? Are you a scavenger? A vulture?" Rulf asked him.

"Last time I checked, it's called being a successful adventurer. If you want to become an adventurer and live well, you had better be prepared to take what the dead leave behind." Sarkis told him.

"Our people have our weapons and clothes burned with us when we die. Maybe part of the reason was to stop people from stealing from our dead." Rulf responded.

"You can't steal from the dead. I think they have bigger problems like... Being dead." Sarkis said as he walked on.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I knew someone was going to steal from me while I'm dead." Rulf stated.

"That may be so but really, what's the bigger problem? Someone stealing from you, or being dead?" Sarkis asked him.

"Being dead, but I still wouldn't be happy if someone stole from me while I'm dead." Rulf replied.

"I honestly wouldn't care if someone stole from me when I'm dead. Well, I wouldn't care about anything if I were dead." Sarkis told him.

"What about the afterlife? Don't you Lucarios have a religion?" Rulf asked.

"No offense to you if you're religious, but religion seems to start a lot of pointless wars. Religion is overrated." Sarkis responded.

"So you don't believe in a life after death? Is life not bleak for you then?" Rulf questioned him.

"Why would it be?" Sarkis confusedly asked him.

"Well, if this life is the only one we have, then aren't you scared of death?" Rulf inquired.

"Not really, I just don't think about it and enjoy life as much as I can." Sarkis said with a smile.

"And how do you do that?" Rulf asked.

"By getting drunk and sleeping with many men and women." Sarkis replied with a grin on his face.

Rulf just shook his head and sighed in response as he just kept walking up the dirt road which now went up a big hill. They walked on for hours. The sky was beginning to grow darker. Rulf was beginning to think Sarkis was leading him somewhere else but he guessed that was just him being paranoid. At this point, he guessed this mine they were heading to was still miles away, so Rulf started talking to his traveling companion to pass the time. "Do all Lucarios wear loincloths?" Rulf asked him.

"No, but it seemed quite a few of these humans seemed interested in what sex I was and they stared at my crotch whenever I walked into one of their towns. Although I don't mind people looking when they're attractive, you always get that one guy who looks like he's crawled out of a pit of shit and it's one of those guys that don't stop staring. I wouldn't mind you staring, though." Sarkis said as he grinned.

"Remember, I don't go that way." Rulf replied.

"I've changed people's minds before." Sarkis smugly responded.

"You won't get me into your bed again." Rulf firmly stated.

"So you say." Sarkis replied with a little chuckle.

"You don't quit, do you?" Rulf questioned him.

"Nope." Sarkis happily responded.

Rulf sighed before asking, "Is your mind always so dirty?"

"Yep!" Sarkis said as he grinned.

Rulf didn't say anymore, he just chose to keep on walking to wherever it was they were heading to. One hour later, they walked into a town. It seemed peaceful enough. The buildings were made of stone and looked fairly solid. Although Rulf was happy to that there was an inn nearby, he did have a few questions on his mind which he quickly voiced. "I thought we were heading towards a mine."

Sarkis looked back at him as he said, "We are, but it's dark. One night in this place wouldn't be so bad compared to sleeping outside, would it?"

"Depends, we're not sharing a bed are we?" Rulf asked him.

Sarkis was about to answer him until he realized something, and mumbled one single word. "... Shit."

"What's wrong?" Rulf inquired.

"My coin purse is gone. I must have left it back in that room." Sarkis told him.

"Looks like we're sleeping outside then." Rulf said with a smile on his face.

"I hate sleeping outside. I get my fur dirty that way." Sarkis grumbled.

"Stop being a big girl and let's go find some shelter." Rulf said as he walked back off in the direction they came, back towards the forest.

Sarkis glanced over to the inn he could have been sleeping in for the night if only he had remembered to bring his coin purse. Half an hour passed, and now they were both in the middle of the woods looking for any kind of shelter. "I'm tired." Sarkis said.

"I know." Rulf replied before looking up to the sky and adding, "I think it's going to rain soon."

"Oh great, lovely to know." Sarkis mumbled.

Rulf could see a cliff not so far from them. He hoped that there was some kind of cave over there. "Let's move." he said as Sarkis sighed and followed on. On the way to the cliff, thunder could be heard before the dark clouds showered everything in heavy rain. The sky grew much darker making everything hard to see, but they eventually found what they were looking for. They quickly entered the cave they found and sat down to have a rest, now feeling cold and hungry. Now they had to sleep on the cold hard rock floor of the cave, much to the displeasure of Sarkis who was incessantly complaining.

"I don't mind being wet and sitting on hard things but this is just unpleasant." Sarkis stated as he now put down his staff and lay down on the hard rock floor.

"You know what else is unpleasant? The image I just got in my head." Rulf responded as he lay down on the cave floor.

"Well it's nice to know you're at least thinking of me." Sarkis replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up and sleep." Rulf ordered him as he put his shield and axe to one side and now closed his eyes.

"You're no fun." Sarkis pouted before closing his eyes and eventually managing to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well! I wanna thank hironada and BigBossSonic for editing this and also Ozymandeos for giving me the name of this story. Hope ya all enjoyed! You're all awesome! :3<strong>


	3. The Weavile

The next morning, Rulf awoke with an aching pain in his neck and back, he guessed it was because he was sleeping on nothing but hard stone. He sat upright and yawned before looking at Sarkis and seeing he was still asleep. Suddenly, something on Sarkis caught Rulf's attention, and that was the obscene bulge that formed in his loincloth. 'Oh by the Gods!' Rulf thought to himself as he looked away, thinking he may have seen what was under Sarkis' loincloth.

Sarkis now stirred slightly before opening his eyes and yawning, showing off his dog-like fangs before closing his mouth and looking over to Rulf. "Sleep well in this horrible little cave?" Sarkis asked as he attempted to stand up before he looked at his loincloth which was doing little to cover his erection. 'Oh, that's a little embarrassing.' he thought to himself.

"No, I did not." Rulf stated as he kept his eyes on the only way out of the cave.

Sarkis noticed that Rulf didn't look back at him, and he thought he knew why he wasn't looking back at him. "Are you feeling well?" Sarkis inquired, hoping to get his attention.

"I'll be better when we're out of this cave." Rulf told him, not bothering to look back at the Lucario that was talking to him.

Sarkis smirked as he asked, "Why don't you look at me when you're talking to me?"

"Do I have to?" Rulf questioned him.

"Of course not, I was just wondering if you saw something that you couldn't quite handle." Sarkis said to him before laughing.

"Get up you horny dog before I leave you behind!" Rulf angrily replied before picking up his shield and storming out of the cave while Sarkis quickly stood up and grabbed his staff. Sarkis walked quickly to catch up with Rulf, and when he caught up with the human, he stayed behind him as he didn't want to accidentally expose himself and annoy the man a little too much. Sarkis thought it was a good idea to just leave Rulf alone for a while before trying to flirt and make him feel uncomfortable for his own amusement again. A few more minutes passed, and along the way to the mysterious mine that both of them knew little about, they found a few berries. Rulf didn't know what they were called, but he knew they tasted nice and he wouldn't regret eating them later.

After that, they moved on, still hungry but no longer feeling like they were going to starve. Sarkis led the way, walking through a small town and back into the woods once more. They walked on silently, much to Sarkis' disappointment. He couldn't stand the silence much longer, he just had to speak up. "Why did you leave your people? Did you get bored hanging around the same people like I did?" Sarkis asked him.

"No, I just felt like my people were getting along just fine without me. I felt like I'd make a better adventurer than a warrior anyway." Rulf replied.

"Can't be a good adventurer without being a good fighter." Sarkis told him.

"I didn't say I can't fight." Rulf said very clearly.

"Good, I like a good man that can put up a fight." Sarkis responded as his smirk grew a little bigger.

"I'll fight you till one of us is dead if you try get me back into bed with you." Rulf casually said to him.

"Oh please, I won't TRY... I'll actually do it." Sarkis said the last part quietly before he chuckled.

"What was that?" Rulf asked him after hearing his quiet words.

"Ohh, nothing." Sarkis replied with a less than innocent smile on his face.

Rulf shook his head and smiled before looking back up in the direction he was traveling, and stopping in his tracks. "Is that the mine?" Rulf asked as he pointed towards a cave opening that was big enough for a human to fit inside at the base of a small cliff.

"I'm not sure. Can't hurt to look though." Sarkis said before walking over to the cave entrance.

Rulf followed Sarkis into the cave. It was dark, but there was still a small amount of light which caught both of them by surprise. They both walked a little further into the cave, walking towards a light that seemed to be coming from down the end of the cave. When they finally and cautiously reached the end, they realized the light was coming from around the corner to the left of them, deeper into the cave. Rulf looked around the corner, and saw four big candles on small tables lighting up the large room in the cave. In the room, there were a few cushions in the corner, a battered looking wardrobe, and a big brown fur rug in the middle of the room which looked to have been made out of a bear. Rulf wondered who would live here, he was about to ask Sarkis some questions, until he heard an impish female voice shouting at them.

"What are you doing here!" were the words shouted at them from behind.

Rulf and Sarkis both spun around to see a Weavile that was now dressed in a small fur vest, fur shorts and wearing small boots. Both of them wondered how she got those clothes in her size. Rulf guessed he should be the one to apologize to her for coming into her home. "I apologize. We were looking for a mine and..." Rulf said before he was quickly cut off by the Weavile.

"Let me guess," she began as she held a finger up at Rulf, telling him to say no more. "You're looking for treasure aren't you?"

Rulf couldn't help but look at her knife-like claws. He knew she could easily kill a man with those. "Yeah, you know where we want to go?" he asked her.

"Yep! I could take you there for a fee!" the Weavile replied with a grin.

Sarkis sighed before saying, "A fee? What do you want? Gold? A better cave? Sexual favors?"

The Weavile looked at the Lucario before saying, "Ohh, that could be fun! But no! If there is treasure I want... A third of it all! Seems fair right? We all get our share."

Rulf shook his head before asking, "And what if we don't find anything in that mine?"

"Well, I'll just get you two to repay me some other way." she said as she smirked.

Sarkis smiled, he liked her already. "Let's bring her along then!" he exclaimed.

Rulf knew Sarkis only wanted her around because he wanted to get into those fur shorts of hers, but she did know the way to the mine. "Fine, I have no objections. My name is Rulf by the way, the Lucario is Sarkis." Rulf told the Weavile.

"My name is Taleen, and if you try to steal my share I'll scratch your eyes out." she happily replied.

"Oh no, not the face." Sarkis said.

"Fine, I'll go for your crotch then!" Taleen replied with a wide grin on her face.

"In what way will you go for my crotch?" Sarkis asked her as he smirked.

"The way that leaves you bleeding and crying!" Taleen responded with a strange sense of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh... I just won't take your share then." Sarkis stated.

"Good! But for now, I wanna sleep. Don't mess up my place or I'll kill you in your sleep!" Taleen happily said as she walked over to the pile of cushions and lay on them.

Rulf knew that Taleen didn't seem very sane, but she knew where this mine they wanted to go to was, so he'd put up with her and the horny Lucario he had been traveling with. Taleen threw a few cushions over for both Rulf and Sarkis to sit and sleep on. They cautiously watched each other, but somehow, they knew they meant no harm to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wanna thank BigBossSonic and hironada as usual for editing all this! Oh, and I wanna thank you readers for reading and leaving nice reviews! :D Thank you all!<strong>


	4. Make haste

A few hours later...

Sarkis opened his eyes, having just had a nap for the past few hours. He sat upright and looked over to the other side of the room to see Taleen licking a silver bowl. Besides the Weavile was another bowl filled with fruit, and a plate with two big pieces of meat on it. There were also three bottles of wine next to her "Those things weren't there before." Sarkis said as he pointed to the food and drink next to the Weavile.

Taleen put down the silver bowl and licked her lips before saying, "Oh, I thought you two might be hungry, so I stole some stuff for you to eat."

"Oh... Well, thanks." Sarkis said as Taleen pushed the fruit bowl, some wine, and the plate with meat on it over to him.

"It's so nice to have someone around that doesn't care if something is stolen." Taleen said with a smile.

"I can't really stand on any moral high ground after all the dirty things I've done." Sarkis stated as he grabbed a green apple and took a bite out of it.

"Dirty things? What like?" Taleen inquired as she grinned.

"Well I once got into a foursome with..." Sarkis stopped speaking as soon as he noticed Rulf now waking up.

Rulf now opened his eyes and almost instantly, his eyes locked onto the food in front of him. "Err, is this for us?" he asked Taleen who then nodded in response. Rulf then happily ate and drank like there was no tomorrow. After finishing the food and talking for a while, they left the cave to go searching for the mine. They all wanted their treasure as soon as possible.

Many hours passed and it was now dark at night. The three of them were walking in the woods, Taleen led the the others. As Taleen led the two men following her to the mine, one of them thinking some very dirty thoughts about the Weavile leading them, and said them out loud to the man next to him. "I wonder what she looks like without those fur shorts of hers." Sarkis said to the human to his left.

"Must you always be so perverted? Even the men I fought beside were not as perverted as you, and they really liked their women." Rulf told him.

"If they also liked men, they would've got laid more often." Sarkis replied with a smirk.

"Not everyone likes men as much as you do. In fact, I don't think women like men as much as you do!" Rulf exclaimed.

"And that's their problem. A lot of women are dull and boring. They need a good man or another woman to brighten their day up... With hot steamy sex." Sarkis said whilst he rubbed his paws together, twisting his staff in between them as he smiled widely and his mind began to wonder.

"Try not to drool too much." Rulf responded as he chuckled to himself a little.

Sarkis looked back to Rulf and now whispered. "Imagine walking in on Taleen whilst she's pleasuring herself, it must be hard for her with those claws of hers."

"Aren't you worried about her hearing you?" Rulf whispered back to him.

"No, she hasn't looked back once in all the time we've been talking. She probably wouldn't even notice us being attacked... Anyway, speaking of her, she's got a cute butt... So have you." Sarkis said to him, keeping a low voice.

Rulf wasn't sure of what he should say. He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or just to yell at him just for looking at his butt. He bet Sarkis had been looking for quite a while too. "Err... if you say so." Rulf replied almost shyly.

Sarkis chuckled before he asked, "If you had the opportunity, would you bang Taleen?"

"You don't wait around do you?" Rulf said to him as he smirked.

"Life is short, might as well enjoy it while you can. So, would you?" Sarkis inquired.

"Maybe if I got to know her a little more, then yeah." Rulf responded.

"I'd make love to her even if she didn't say a word at all. Just as long as she enjoys it and I enjoy myself, I'm happy." Sarkis told him as he smiled.

Just as Rulf was about to say something, Taleen turned around and said something they both weren't expecting. "Well maybe sometime we could have a threesome and screw each other's brains out!" she said loudly as she grinned before turning around and walking forwards again.

Sarkis and Rulf both looked back at each other with surprised expressions on their faces before a certain Lucario then exclaimed, "When?"

Taleen then thought for a while before saying, "Hmm, after I get my share of treasure so you don't screw me in more ways than one!"

"Then let's make haste!" Sarkis shouted with excitement in his voice.

"We're here now!" Taleen said with a smile on her face as they all came closer to the mine entrance, held securely open with strong looking wooden support beams.

Rulf noticed something, there were tools lying around, pick axes, shovels and various other tools and equipment were just on the floor which led to the question he then asked Taleen. "Why did the workers abandon this mine if there is treasure down there?" Rulf asked her.

"Oh, the workers were crazy and said some undead creature chased them away. They're just crazy, now let's go!" Taleen said in an excited tone of voice before stopping after realizing just how dark that mine is. "Err, right after we've got some light in there!" she quickly added as she looked around. It didn't take them long to find two un-burnt torches and a lantern. After a little help from Sarkis in lighting them, they then walked down into the mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Moving on to the thank you list! Thank you to hironada and BigBossSonic for editing this, and thank you to all the people reading this for... Well, reading! :3 Hope ya enjoyed this!<strong>


	5. Rich as a lich

Rulf led the way down into the mine. He wore his shield on his left arm and held a torch in his right hand. Sarkis was just behind Rulf, holding his staff in one paw and a lantern in the other. Taleen was behind the two men the whole time, holding up her torch and following as she sniffed the air. She caught the scent of something coppery, but did not comment about it. Rulf didn't like this place, the mine seemed vast, yet there were no workers despite all the tools left lying around. "They must have been in a rush to get out of here." Rulf thought out loud.

"Who wouldn't be?" Sarkis begun, "I myself prefer to be inside damp, hot places. And I feel like there's a nasty surprise waiting for us here."

"Probably right about that." Rulf replied.

Taleen then exclaimed, "Maybe the workers got killed by an undead monster! Or maybe bandits? Or maybe one of the miners got pissed and started swinging around a pick axe!"

Rulf didn't like how loud she was being, but he didn't want to tell her to be quiet just in case she got angry. He wasn't sure how a Weavile like her might react to being told what to do. "If a miner starts swinging a pick axe at me, he's going to have a real big problem." Rulf stated before looking back at Sarkis and saying, "If we run into trouble, don't start flinging around those aura spheres your kind are so fond of, we don't want the damn mine falling down on our heads."

"You sound as if you don't think I know how to fight in mines and caves, I do it all the time." Sarkis said, sounding sarcastic.

Rulf was about to say something, but suddenly they all felt very cold, almost as if they stepped out of a dense jungle and into a glacier. Just then, all three of them noticed something, light coming from the end of the mine. They all thought someone must be down there with them. As they all walked down the mine, they found themselves no longer in a mine, but in a tomb. They stepped into a room the miners must have accidentally tunneled into. The room was big, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of big sand colored blocks, and there were two doors to the left and right of the room. A big bowl-shaped burner in the middle of the room illuminated everything with golden flames.

Sarkis walked up to it to see what was burning inside it, but he couldn't see anything inside it. "That's... irregular. Magic, maybe?" Sarkis said as he now looked very confused.

Rulf then looked over to the door to his right that was mad out of very dark, very old looking wood. "Be ready, I don't think we're alone in here." Rulf said as he walked over to the door, and slowly pushed it open.

Sarkis and Taleen watched him walk into the room before they followed him, and became stunned at what they saw next. At the very end of this room, there was what appeared to be a solid stone sarcophagus on a raised platform of three stairs. The sarcophagus lid which appeared to be a simple large slab of rock, was right next to it, on the floor. Around the sarcophagus were what seemed to be golden candle sticks, with lit candles in them, Sarkis was the first one to say something. "I bet those candle sticks are worth quite a lot." Sarkis commented as he began wondering just how much they'd sell for.

Taleen shook her head angrily as she said, "This better not be all there is in this stupid place!"

Rulf was silent as he approached the sarcophagus, he remembered Taleen saying something about the miners running away from something undead. He didn't believe such creatures existed, but if they did, this would be the kind of place they would lurk in. He stepped up one of three stairs leading to the stone, when he heard a demonic roar coming from the stone sarcophagus. Rulf hastily backed away and threw his torch to one side as he drew his axe and got into a combat stance, with his shield raised.

For a few seconds, everything was silent, until they heard the same demonic roar, this time from behind them. They all spun around to see an undead human, standing at seven feet tall. It wore dark red robes and a golden crown on its head. The creature's eyes were blood red and had fingernails that looked more like claws now. The skin of the undead creature was gray, and looked like it was still decomposing. Most of the nose had already rotted away, and there were no lips to hide the sharp yellow teeth that were still firmly in the creature's jaws.

Despite never encountering a creature like this, Rulf knew exactly what it was. "Lich!" Rulf shouted as he swung his axe vertically, cutting through the lich's robes on his chest. Rulf was about to stroke again, but he quickly raised his shield to protect his head as the lich let out another roar and slammed its fist into the human's shield. Although it was only a punch, the force Rulf felt through his shield felt as though he had been hit by a war hammer.

Sarkis quickly tried to spear the lich with his staff, but in a flash, the lich disappeared, and reappeared just behind the Lucario. He spun around, only to be grabbed by his neck and lifted off his paws. He dropped his staff and began kicking at the air as he frantically tried to shake himself loose from the undead creature's grip. He felt like if the lich held his neck any tighter, his throat would easily be crushed.

The lich held the Lucario for a few seconds, using him as a shield against the human. Suddenly, the lich felt claws tearing away at his robes and flesh on his back, so he threw the Lucario towards the human and turned around to see a Weavile with a furious look on her face. Rulf dropped his axe as the Lucario's back hit his chest. Rulf fell back on the hard floor from the impact as Sarkis coughed hard and rolled himself off the human. Rulf quickly got back on his feet, but couldn't find his axe.

Taleen ducked, dodging a punch thrown by the lich as she slashed at creature's shin and quickly turning around to run. But before she knew it, she found the lich had teleported in front of her, it grabbed her by both sides of her head, lifting her off the ground as it let out a deafening shriek whilst it pressed hard on her head. Taleen looked into its deep red eyes as her claws dug into the lich's arms. She was struggling as it felt like the lich was trying to crush her skull. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rulf, who swung his shield towards the lich's face, bashing the undead creature's cheek and knocking out a few sharp yellow teeth. The hit dazed the lich who dropped Taleen and stumbled backwards towards Sarkis who slammed his wrist spike into the creature's back. The lich gave out one final shout before it fell to its knees and got its throat slashed open by Taleen. It was still alive, but that didn't last long as Rulf used his shield to bash the lich directly in the face, causing the neck of the undead creature to snap. Sarkis jumped back, thinking it was still alive and looking at him with its head dangling behind it's back, but he eased up as the lich fell forwards on the ground, deader than when they first found it.

Sarkis looked down at the body and kicked it slightly. "I'd say it's dead but it was dead when we were fighting it too. And you said this was a lich? What's that?" the Lucario asked.

"Dead kings or queens, tyrants, people of importance or real bad people. In our stories back at home, they usually turn to spirits to keep themselves alive. It kind of works but the spirit becomes corrupt if it isn't already, and does most of the thinking for them. They live within the dead person's body, I think they can live forever but I'm not so sure." Rulf said as he now looked around the floor for his axe which he quickly found.

"What's the point if you end up looking like this guy? Let's face it, he wasn't going to get laid with a body like that. I bet his dick has rotted off too. Maybe that's why he was so pissed." Sarkis said with a chuckle.

"If I were him, I'd be worried about not having blood in my veins." Rulf stated as he had a small chuckle.

Just then, Sarkis looked around, and saw the crown from the lich's head was missing and the Weavile was nowhere to be seen. "Ohh shit!" Sarkis exclaimed as he thought, 'She's screwed us over!'

"What!" Rulf exclaimed as he quickly looked around himself, half expecting to find some undead horror behind himself.

"Where did she go to?" Sarkis quickly questioned Rulf before he heard a familiar female voice behind himself.

"Mean me?" Taleen asked.

Sarkis looked behind himself, and both Rulf and himself were shocked at what the saw. Taleen was wearing many jeweled necklaces and bracelets, as well as a big smile on her face. Rulf gave her a puzzled look as he asked, "Where did you get all those?" Rulf asked her.

"The other room! We're rich! Rich as a lich!" the excited Weavile exclaimed before she giggled hysterically.

Without a word, the two men rushed over to the other room, finding the door open. As soon as they entered the room, they knew they would never have to worry about money ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Hope you all liked this! And thank you to BigBossSonic and Hironada for editing this!<strong>


	6. A place called Fordin

Rulf walked into the room with Sarkis, and was immediately amazed. The room was full with golden and jeweled treasures. He couldn't even see most of the floor because of the gold coins that flooded most of the room. When this king passed away, he must have had majority of his stuff buried with him. Rulf would usually say he doesn't steal from the dead, but no other dead people had tried to attack him before this incident. Besides, an opportunity like this only occurs in people's dreams. "How much do you think we can haul out of here?" Rulf asked.

Sarkis smirked as a plan started to form in his head. "All of it." he responded with a big grin on his face.

2 weeks later...

Rulf, Taleen and Sarkis sat by a fireplace in their new home. They had bought it together, it was a massive mansion with many rooms and hallways. The room that they were in was supposed to be some kind of dining room or living room but it was completely unfurnished right now. It was an old place, so dust and cobwebs were everywhere, but they had more than enough money now to afford anything they want. They were living in a town called Fordin, it was mostly quiet. There were many markets, shops and even a castle nearby, so guards were often nearby too. When they arrived in the town, everyone was talking about them, especially after the stories Sarkis spread at the inns and taverns. They were now famous treasure hunters, and after many of the people heard of how they killed a lich, many people left them alone. Despite being very rich, Taleen still stole a lot of stuff from the markets and shops, so far she hadn't been noticed but Rulf wanted her to stop. She said she wouldn't steal, but what she really meant was that she wouldn't let Rulf know when she stole anymore. Rulf himself had only visited the town to pick up some food and drink, but it seemed quite a few people already recognized him, most likely only because of Sarkis' descriptions of him when he told their stories. Some of the people in the town gave him some strange looks, which made Rulf wonder as to what Sarkis had been telling them.

Rulf drank some expensive wine as he chuckled to one of Sarkis' stories of how he had once almost got beheaded after sleeping with an executioner's daughter. He had to admit, the look on a pissed off human executioner when he found Sarkis on top of his daughter would be pretty funny. "What did you do when he went for his axe?" Rulf asked with a big smile on his face.

"Well, I gave the girl a kiss before I threw a vase at a window, which I then jumped out of. I could have taken him on, but I had an erection at the time and I didn't want to lose anything valuable whilst fighting with him." Sarkis stated before he drank down a load more wine.

Taleen smirked as she said, "I can see why you didn't fight, you'd be useless without your cock!"

"Speaking of my cock, still want that threesome?" Sarkis inquired as he grinned.

"Depends! Is our human friend gonna join us?" Taleen asked as she looked back over to Rulf.

Rulf wouldn't have minded a night with Taleen, but Sarkis, well, he wouldn't want to turn his back on him during the threesome. "Maybe some other time." he replied.

Sarkis let out a disappointed sigh before saying, "Come on! Lighten up, you'll like it!"

"I said maybe!" Rulf exclaimed.

Sarkis was determined to get Rulf into that threesome. "What's wrong? Afraid my staff is bigger than your axe?" he slyly said as he grinned.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Rulf yelled.

"Oh really? Because you're avoiding the threesome like you've seen death himself." Sarkis stated as his grin grew larger.

"I just don't want any unpleasant surprises." Rulf responded.

Sarkis' mind started to get very dirty as he said, "I haven't had anyone complain about any of my surprises."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Rulf stated.

"Indeed." Sarkis simply replied as he smirked.

Rulf shook his head as he now turned his attention to the Weavile. "Now we've got a good home, what are you planning on buying with your share?" he asked.

"Hmmm, maybe a smaller second house!" Taleen excitedly exclaimed.

"A second house? What would you need that for?" Rulf inquired.

"It's not for me, it's for my older boring sister." Taleen told him as she rolled her eyes a little.

Sarkis' ears perked up as soon as he heard she had a sister. "So, this sister of yours..." he said as he smirked before he was interrupted by Taleen.

"She's not a slut so you'd have a hard time getting her into bed!" Taleen quickly told him as she grinned.

"I like the harder to get people, it makes the sex all the more enjoyable when you see them blushing underneath you... Or cumming." Sarkis added with a devious little chuckle.

"Horny dog!" Taleen teasingly said while she giggled.

Rulf smiled a little as he shook his head as he now tried to change the subject of sex. "What are you going to do with the rest of your share Sarkis?" he asked.

"Hmmm, not sure. Maybe I'll buy a few expensive wines and prostitutes." Sarkis answered with a grin.

Taleen giggled before asking, "Male or female?"

"A little bit of both. Anyway, I'm wondering what Rulf will buy now." Sarkis replied as he turned his attention to the human.

"Me? Well, I could buy some better clothes, armor, and some good strong weapons." Rulf responded.

"Planning on doing more adventuring?" Sarkis curiously inquired right before Taleen shouted out something.

"You're not adventuring without us!" Taleen exclaimed.

Rulf smiled before he said, "I'll bring you two along, I think you've both proved to me you're both good fighters and friends. So, let's drink till we can't remember our names!"

After Rulf said that, they all drank down their wine and moved on to the ale. They drank and talked through the night, until they were too drunk to talk and found themselves taking a long nap on the wooden floor of their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well! Here is another chapter for ya wonderful readers! Oh, and thanks to Hironada and BigBossSonic for editing!<strong>


	7. Paintings and perverts

A whole month passed since that day they drank themselves into a drunken stupor, now their home was fully decorated and furnished with everything they needed. Right now, Sarkis was sitting down in an expensive chair in dark red silk robes whilst drinking red wine and watching the flames dance around in the fireplace in front of him. He took one more sip of the wine before saying to himself, "I feel like a rich lucky bastard... Oh wait, I am."

Sarkis smirked as he drank the rest of his wine, until he heard the door that led into the room slam open as Taleen stormed into the room, wearing the clothes from when they first met her. "You've been stealing my panties, haven't you!" Taleen angrily accused him.

Sarkis stood up and quickly said, "Hey, if I wanted your panties I would have charmed them off you by now."

"You've been taking them, haven't you!" Taleen yelled at him.

"What would I do with them? Use them as bait for horny men?" Sarkis retorted.

"You didn't deny it!" Taleen quickly pointed out.

"Look... I may have sold your panties to a horny human that likes Pokémon very much and..." Sarkis stopped talking when Taleen stormed up to him so they were only a few inches away.

Things were quiet for a few seconds until Taleen said, "How much did he buy them for?"

Sarkis chuckled at the now curious expression on her face. "Quite a lot, of course I'll give you your fair share. Oh, and if you could just maybe go to the toilet without pulling your panties down, that'd be great." he said with a grin on his face.

"Err... I should piss myself?" Taleen said with a very confused look on her face.

"He'll buy for more if you do! Or you could just pee on them, that's probably be the most profitable option." Sarkis replied as he rubbed his paws together.

"Just tell me who he is and I'll steal his money without you having to give him my panties! Those things are expensive you know!" Taleen told him.

"Alright, alright then." Sarkis said with a smirk

"Try talking Rulf into that threesome and you can get my panties without going through my drawers!" Taleen excitedly replied.

"Speaking of Rulf, where is he? We've got that painter doing that painting of us together soon and I haven't seen his cute ass all day." Sarkis stated.

"Oh, he went to pick up his shiny expensive armor! I saw him at the market when I was stealing from some homeless guy!" Taleen replied.

"You... stole from a homeless guy... But why? I can't imagine a homeless man having much." Sarkis said.

"Well, he stole a loada gold from this guy selling jewelery which was fake and cheap, and I stole the gold that he stole. Homeless people are stupid!" Taleen said with a grin.

"Now, now, that's not very nice." Sarkis said as he shook his head, trying to act disapproving.

"Do you know any smart homeless people?" Taleen questioned him.

"Well, I don't know any homeless people at all." Sarkis responded.

"I rest my case!" Taleen happily replied.

Sarkis had a confused and puzzled look on his face, he was about to say something to prove her wrong but then he just sighed and relented, "Ah, screw it" He mumbled.

Just then, Rulf swaggered in dressed in his new suit of armor, complete with a sword. He was wearing dark leather boots and pants, with chain mail body armor that was covered in thick dark cloth. He wore steel plated greaves, and flowing down from his shoulders to his waist was an almost black cape with a hood that he currently was not wearing. In one of his hands, he held a sword that was just over half the size he was. The blade was shiny and reflective, and the hand guard on the handle curved upwards into a U shape. In the middle of the guard was a shiny blue sapphire, and on both sides of it were two bright red rubies. The handle of the sword looked like it was made out of silver, and the pommel of the sword was slightly pointed, but also quite flat so it could be used as a hammer during combat.

Sarkis just looked at him and said, "Wow... You look quite dangerous, I like that look."

Rulf chuckled a little before saying, "You seem to like a lot of my looks."

"You're just one of those rare people that look good in almost anything." Sarkis replied as he mentally turned his charms on.

Rulf had gotten used to his charms and his little chat up lines now, but it still made him fell a little uncomfortable. "Thanks, now, when is this painter coming around?" Rulf inquired.

"Should be soon, so, what pose did you have in mind for the painting?" Sarkis asked Rulf.

"I don't know, maybe like a kind of heroic pose maybe? What about you?" Rulf replied.

"Something exotic and risky." Sarkis said with a little chuckle.

"I think we're keeping our clothes on for this painting, just so you know." Rulf told him.

Taleen then quickly and loudly said, "Why don't we do one all heroic, and one all sexy!"

Sarkis grinned as he said, "I like that idea!"

Rulf knew those two would say something like that. "No, no, no! I am not getting naked so some guy can paint me with a horny Lucario, and a Weavile who will probably steal my stuff when I'm doing it!" he objected.

"Hey, I don't steal from friends! Not yet anyway!" Taleen told him.

Sarkis gave her an uncertain look as he repeated the word, "Yet?"

"I might do in the future, I never know!" Taleen happily responded.

"If you steal from me, I hope you have the common courtesy to sleep with me first!" Sarkis replied as he crossed his arms.

Rulf was about to interrupt the two of them until he heard a knock at the door. "That must be our painter, I'll go let him in." he said before walking off.

A day later, Sarkis, Taleen and Rulf were in the foyer to their mansion, looking up the staircase that led to the painting of the three of them together. The background of the painting was one of a mystical forest with some fireflies around some of the trees. Rulf was in the middle of the picture, holding a steel shield and his new sword as he looked forwards. Sarkis was pictured to the left of him, wearing his loin cloth and holding his staff in one paw and an aura sphere in the other as he also looked forward. To the right was Taleen, crouching slightly and looking as devious as ever as she looked forward too.

Sarkis was the first to speak. "Hmm... Is it just me or do I look a little... feminine?" he said.

Taleen giggled before saying, "You look like a little girl to me!"

Rulf laughed as the two exchanged some pretty funny looks. "Come on you two, calm down. It's a nice picture and you both look good in it." he told them.

Sarkis smirked before saying, "How good do I look?"

"Not good enough to get me in your bed." Rulf said before walking up the stairs and up the other stairs to his right to head up to his bedroom.

Taleen giggled at Sarkis. "You're never going to get him into bed!" she said to him.

"I will, I'll be so charming that a deaf, anti-social, Lucario hating goblin couldn't refuse me!" Sarkis claimed before walking off and beginning to plan ways to get Rulf out of his clothes and into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: As always, I wanna thank my readers for inspiring me to keep on writing, and hironada for editing, and BigBossSonic checking for any more errors! :3<strong>


	8. Thieves in the forest

A day had passed and Rulf was now in the forest near his home. He was in his new armor that he had worn for the portrait and had his new sword with him, but that was sheathed away in a metal and oak sheath. He wasn't doing much, just wandering around hoping he'd run into something strange and wonderful. He knew the chances of finding something like that in this forest was very low because no one had ever heard any strange stories about this place. No strange creatures, no tales of brutal battles or anything like that. The only bad thing he heard about this forest were thieves.

Almost as soon as Rulf thought of thieves, he heard the distinctive sound of a sword being unsheathed and before he knew it, he had his own sword in his face. He quickly looked passed the sword and saw a familiar giggling Weavile. "Taleen!" Rulf exclaimed as he backed away. "What were you thinking! You're lucky I didn't knock you out!"

Taleen simply giggled a little as she stuck the sword into the grassy ground. "I'd like to see you try! You have the reflexes of a zombie with a rotting brain!" she teased him.

"Shut up you madwoman! Now, why by the gods' forsaken foreskin did you creep up on me and take my sword?" Rulf questioned her as he walked up to his sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"To teach you a lesson!" Taleen exclaimed.

"What lesson were you trying to teach me? Never trust an insane Weavile?" Rulf quickly retorted.

"Well, there's that lesson and also to always be aware of your surroundings! You never know when someone might just creep up on you and decapitate you!" Taleen told him in her usual loud voice

"I can handle a few bandits and thieves." Rulf stated as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm a thief, and I took your sword and pointed it at your face before you even really knew what was going on!" Taleen pointed out as she looked very smug.

"You're no normal thief though, you're a master at thievery." Rulf said to her.

"Awww, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me! You know, apart from that time you wanted to marry me!" Taleen reminded him as she let out a loud giggle.

"I was drunk, I didn't mean it." Rulf said as his voice grew a little quieter.

"Marriage isn't my thing anyway, that's more of a religious human type thing, like you!" Taleen said with a smile.

"Don't have to be religious to get married." Rulf told her.

"Are you trying to tempt me into marrying you?" Taleen playfully asked him as she grinned and looked up to him.

"You're messing around with me, right?" Rulf questioned her.

"Not yet, you've still got your clothes on and gold with you. But that could change soon!" Taleen replied as she smiled.

"You're like a more insane female version of Sarkis." Rulf said before sighing and walking away.

"No I'm not!" Taleen defensively said.

"You really are." Rulf said with a smile.

"No I'm not!" Taleen repeated, just a little louder this time.

"You are! I don't see how you can't see how similar you both are!" Rulf replied.

"I'll have you know I'm still a virgin!" Taleen exclaimed.

Rulf's walking pace slowed down just as he heard those words. "You are?" he asked out of disbelief.

"Yep! So guess we're not as similar as you thought we were!" Taleen said before sticking her tongue out at the human besides her.

Rulf chuckled at her childish actions before saying, "I still think you're both pretty similar."

"We're not!" Taleen yelled at him.

Rulf knew he was going to have fun getting on her nerves this way. He was glad to have something to do on the long walk back to their home.

A few minutes later, Sarkis opened up the double doors to his mansion from the inside before waving off his two male Zangoose friends. He was now dressed in his red roes, and he was glad he redressed because he soon saw Rulf and Taleen coming up to the mansion. "Shit, if they spot this bulge it's gonna be an awkward conversation... Again." he quietly said to himself.

Taleen looked at the two white and red furry creatures that had just left the mansion before looking back at Rulf with a grin on her face and saying, "I saw one of them walking out of here with a limp last time they were around."

Rulf felt like laughing but he held it back. "Don't make me laugh." he replied with a big smile on his face.

Sarkis looked at the smiling Weavile and human before saying, "You two look happy, you haven't been up to anything without me have you?"

Taleen giggled fiendishly before saying, "I see your close friends have been around. I hope you didn't leave stains again!"

Sarkis simply chuckled as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Those weren't my stains." he replied.

Rulf's mind suddenly kicked in, reminding him of something. "Hang on, those stains on my bed..." he thought out loud as he gave Sarkis a nervous look.

"Hehe, sorry." Sarkis responded before laughing a little.

Rulf quickly became confused, sickened and slightly angry all at once. 'But... that was a really big stain.' he thought to himself before simply sighing and walking passed Sarkis, not wanting to talk to him again today.

Taleen smiled at Sarkis and asked, "So, how were they?"

"Fun, creative and surprisingly flexible! They're great! I don't have to pay them, I don't have to worry about their wives, boyfriends or angry parents trying to kill me, and their tongues are amazing!" Sarkis stated before chuckling.

"Looks like they got you very excited!" Taleen replied as she pointed at the bulge hidden by Sarkis' robes.

"Wanna help me with this?" Sarkis inquired with a smirk as he pointed to his crotch.

"Gladly!" Taleen excitedly said before approaching him and then suddenly walking away. "After you convince Rulf to have a little fun with us!" she yelled back over to him as she ran away to her room whilst giggling.

Sarkis then let out a sad sigh. "Great, aroused and alone... I should have asked those two to move in, they'd help me with this." he said to himself before closing the door to the mansion and walking off to his room as be began thinking of anyway to get his reluctant friends into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Hey everyone! Sorry the updates to this have been a little slow but I've been very busy! So much to plan, so many thoughts, haven't had this many ideas in a while! Anyway, wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this while hironada is busy.<strong>** Oh, and thanks to everyone else for reading!**


	9. The twin

One month later...

Rulf was now walking through a forest with his sword in his hand. Ever since Taleen had sneaked up on him and stole his sword, he kept a very close eye on it. He wasn't expecting to run into anything, but he had a feeling he wasn't alone in the forest. He had that feeling nearly every time he came to this forest. He didn't know why he liked this forest so much, he guessed it was the peace and quiet. Listening to Taleen's usual loud voice and Sarkis' moaning loudly with his very close friends wasn't exactly relaxing for him. Rulf now walked over to a tree stump and sat down on it as he jammed his sword firmly into the grassy ground next to him. Rulf sighed as he wondered why he wasn't really satisfied with his life, he had plenty of gold, a better home than almost anyone in the region, and a pair of good friends. But he still felt like there was something missing from his life, part of him thought it was the action. He did slightly miss cutting through limbs and bringing down his weapon on another fighter to see him almost split in half, but he did not miss the guilt that he sometimes felt that came with the action. He knew he was missing something from his life, he just didn't know what yet.

Rulf stayed sat down and enjoyed the quiet for a few minutes before standing up and grabbing his sword, ready to walk back to his home. It didn't take him long to reach the house, and now he was walking up the path. But then he suddenly heard a familiar female voice from behind him.

"Err, Rulf?" were the words he heard.

Rulf turned around to see Taleen's twin sister. He liked her, for one of Taleen's family, she seemed very sane. She was a little taller than Taleen and she dressed differently, but other than that, they looked exactly alike. The Weavile in front of him wore a golden colored dress, and nothing much else. "Loren? Oh, nice to see you again, come to see your sister?" he guessed.

"Err, yes. I just wanted to speak to her a little while, I was just starting to miss her." Loren told him whilst she smiled.

"Come with me then, she should be inside right now because most of the shops and stalls she steals from are closed right now." Rulf told her.

"I used to steal but... My sister is so rich she bought me a house! Why is she stealing? Is she running out of gold?" Loren curiously asked.

"Unless she buys a whole region or a solid gold house, I don't see her being low on gold any time soon." Rulf replied as he made his way over to the front doors.

Loren shook her head slightly before saying, "I always knew my sister likes to get into trouble just for the thrill."

"I just hope she stops stealing soon, she's very good at what she does but she still might get caught." Rulf said as he opened a door and held it open for Loren. "After you."

"Thank you." Loren politely replied as she walked into the mansion.

"You're welcome." Rulf said as he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

"Taleen!" Loren shouted quite loudly, causing her voice to echo throughout the mansion.

Rulf waited for a few seconds before saying, "I guess she isn't in. You're welcome to stay though."

"Thank you for the offer." Loren politely said before Rulf led her through the big room Sarkis, Taleen and he usually stayed in when they were bored.

Rulf sat down on Sarkis' comfy chair by the fireplace which no longer had a fire burning in it while Loren sat in a chair facing him. "So Loren, what have you been up to recently?" Rulf inquired as he relaxed into the chair.

"Nothing much, I've just been thinking about things." Loren answered.

"What things?" Rulf asked.

Loren was silent for a few seconds as she looked nervous and uncertain of something before saying anything. "Well, I've been thinking maybe it's time for me to settle down." Loren replied.

"Settle down? But you're still young, you've got plenty of time to think about settling down later." Rulf told her.

"You're not so old yourself Rulf. I know I'm not much older than Taleen but... I'm not like Taleen. I don't like danger, I'm just looking for something else." Loren said as she smiled nervously.

"What are you looking for Loren?" Rulf curiously asked her as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Err... Love." Loren admitted.

Rulf smiled as he said, "I hope you find it then. You deserve someone, I bet any man would be happy to have you as their wife."

Loren giggled a little as her smile grew bigger. "I know but I haven't found anyone I'm really interested in yet." she stated.

"What kind of man are you looking for?" Rulf asked.

"Someone nice and kind... And who likes children too. It doesn't matter to me what he is as long as he loves me." Loren excitedly said.

"You want children too? How many?" Rulf inquired.

"I don't know, a few, I don't have a number in my head right now. What about you Rulf? Would you like to settle down?" Loren asked him.

Rulf thought about it for a few seconds, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to like the idea. "I would like to settle down eventually, but I feel like I owe Sarkis and Taleen another adventure. Maybe I'll take them with me to some uncharted land and then start looking at settling down when I get back home." he told her.

"What kind of person would you look for?" Loren asked.

Rulf noticed she said person instead of woman, which led him to believe Sarkis had been spreading rumors about him again. "I'd like a woman that I could trust with my life, someone interesting and somewhat exotic... To be honest, I'd just like someone to love." he said as something suddenly occurred to him. He knew what he was missing in his life, love. He had never had a real girlfriend before, only meaningless sexual encounters. He felt foolish for not realizing this before.

"If you found someone like that, would you marry them?" Loren asked.

"Only if they wanted to be married, I know some do not want to be married because of religious reasons or something else. But if she wanted to get married, I'd do it straight away." Rulf happily replied.

Loren was about to say something else until she heard the door to the room opening. She looked over to the doorway and saw her sister standing there with a smile on her face. "Taleen!" she called out as she got out of her chair and walked over to her.

Rulf smiled as he looked over to the two sisters, he was reminded of his brother. Smiled briefly before looking back down to the floor and trying to get his brother out of his head. When he looked back up to where the sisters were standing, they were gone. He guessed Taleen must have dragged Loren off because she usually said goodbye first. He got up out of his chair and decided to head to bed for a quick nap, it was still early in the day anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry this took so damn long to get out, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long! Anyway, thank you to BigBossSonic for editing, and everybody else for reading!<strong>


	10. Retake the keep

While Rulf was about to take a nap, Sarkis was now down in the kitchen. The kitchen had everything needed for cooking. There was a table in the middle of the room, a fireplace nearby and a few counters to the side as well as various pots, knives, forks and spoons around the place. The hungry Lucario walked over to a wooden door that led to the pantry and quickly opened it. He walked in and looked at the shelves of food and drink in the small room. He then picked up a big loaf of bread and took a sniff of it, quickly realizing it had only been recently made. He then grabbed some wine and then got out of the pantry and kitchen. He walked through the halls of the mansion as he nibbled and ate the big loaf of bread. He knew it wasn't exactly the kind of meal he expected to be eating when he became rich, but he didn't care. He just wanted something to fill his stomach for a while.

By the time he reached the doors to leave his mansion, he had finished eating the loaf of bread and quickly began to get to work on drinking down the wine. Now he opened up the front doors to his home before closing them behind himself and walking off in the direction of town. As soon as he walked into town, he noticed something. "This town is dead." Sarkis mumbled as he walked deeper into the town, only seeing a few Pokemon and humans walking around the place. He walked into an inn, but there weren't many people in there, and none of the people he was looking for were in there. He quickly walked back out and decided to walk back to his mansion. "I hope things are a little more cheery back at home." he said to himself as he walked on.

Sarkis was now at the doors to his mansion, and they opened up right in front of him, and he now saw Taleen standing there, with a smirk on her face and a letter in her claws. "Look what I've got!" Taleen exclaimed as she now grinned.

"Must be good if it has you smiling." Sarkis said as he grabbed the letter and now read it through.

'To whomever is reading, your region needs your help.

We have sent letters out to everyone close to Fordin Marsh, we need every sword and bow we can get to retake the keep that is used by many traders in the land. A runner from the keep has informed us that necromancy has taken place within the keep, and now every soldier there is struggling to fight back against the undead. We need to kill all necromancers there before they amass an army of the undead that we can not fight against later. All volunteers and soldiers will be well paid for aiding in retaking the keep.

- From Carlos, Captain of the guards. '

"Well paid." Sarkis read aloud.

"Undead! We get to kill undead!" Taleen said as she grinned and fiddled with her claws.

"I've had enough of undead things, they smell, look unpleasant and... Well, those two are good enough reasons to stay away from them." Sarkis said as Taleen snatched the letter out of his paws.

"You're just a big girl! Come on! What are you afraid of? Getting your fur wet? Doesn't seem to stop you with your Zangoose friends!" Taleen taunted him.

"I'm not afraid of getting my fur wet, I'm afraid that I'll lose something valuable." Sarkis replied as he crossed his arms and pretended to frown.

"Then wear a codpiece if you're so worried about it!" Taleen exclaimed.

"They don't protect the important parts very well, and they're quite uncomfortable." Sarkis replied.

"Speaking from experience?" Taleen asked before she grinned.

"Yes... Unfortunately. Now, is our handsome human up and about?" Sarkis inquired.

"He's sleeping, but we can just wake him up!" Taleen quickly responded. It was clear she was excited to go to the marsh and fight something undead.

"Let's not be rude, we can wait... Well, I can. I'm not really interested in blowing up some smelly, rotting things." Sarkis told her.

"But think! There could be a lot less attractive men and women coming down here because of the undead! Could even drive away those two guys that come around here!" Taleen yelled at him.

Suddenly, Sarkis looked shocked. "Damn it, you're right! Fine! We kill the pests, get paid, celebrate with sex and drink, and pass out for a week." Sarkis said to her.

"Good plan!" Taleen excitedly replied.

"Now we just need to pass the time..." Sarkis said to her as he began to grin.

"You're not getting me out of my shorts yet!" Taleen exclaimed.

"Yet? Ahh, so I just have to keep pushing until you surrender to my charismatic ways." Sarkis thought out loud before chuckling.

"Charismatic? Don't you mean perverted?" Taleen replied as she grinned.

"I prefer to be called charismatic." Sarkis replied with a sly grin.

"Call yourself whatever you like!" Taleen said to him as she now walked off towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Sarkis asked her.

"To wake Rulf up!" she happily told him as she now ran up the stairs.

Rulf was now in his big comfy bed. He was laying on his back when he felt something tickling his left cheek. In his half awake state, he turned onto his side. A few seconds later, he felt the same tickling sensation on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek with one hand as he rolled over again, so he was now back to laying on his back. Just a second later, he felt something touching his cheek again. It was at this point he began to sit upright and open his eyes, and as soon as he did, he heard a familiar loud voice in his ears.

"Hi!" Taleen said very loudly, bringing her face very close to Rulf's.

"Gah! Damn it!" Rulf shouted as he opened his eyes a little wider to see that Taleen was sitting on one side of the bed and Sarkis was sat on the other side. "What are you two doing here!" he quickly questioned them.

"Came here to show you this!" Taleen stated as she now handed over a letter to him.

"If this letter isn't about something important, I'm not going to be happy." Rulf said as he looked at the both of them, before looking back to the letter in his hands. He quickly read through it, before then looking back at the both of them. "You think I'm heading out there to slash at some rotting things and a couple of undead raising weaklings just for a few coins?" he asked them.

Sarkis shrugged before saying, "I thought you'd be interested."

"I know I am!" Taleen quickly added. "It's boring here anyway! We need action! And not in the Sarkis kinda way!" she said.

"I'll think it over... after I've had some more sleep." Rulf said to them both. Taleen and Sarkis then got up to leave as soon as he said that. Rulf could see from the expression on Taleen's face, she really wanted to get out and fight. He began to think that she may try to get her revenge on him if he didn't agree to go along. Rulf didn't really want to bother cutting into dead things, but it looked like he had to now to keep her from doing anything stupid. He now closed his eyes, he decided he'd tell her that they'd go to the marsh when he's ready.

A few hours later...

Sarkis, Rulf and Taleen were now riding away on horse back. Taleen and Sarkis wouldn't leave Rulf alone, so he quickly decided to get things over with, and head to the marsh. Rulf's and Taleen's horses were both brown, but Sarkis had a bright white horse. The horse was one of the first things he bought, and it was the fastest, nicest looking and most expensive horse he could have gotten in Fordin. Rulf was now wearing the armor he wore when he was posing for the portrait in their home, minus the black cape. He still wore his dark leather boots, pants, steel plated greaves and his chain mail body armor that was covered in thick dark cloth. Taleen wore her usual fur shorts and shirt. Sarkis was only wearing his loincloth, which Rulf noticed a while back. "Why are you wearing that loincloth? Wouldn't it be more wise if you picked armor?" Rulf asked as he looked over to him.

"I prefer the freedom, I don't want to be covered in some uncomfortable armor and be barely able to move." Sarkis replied.

"Armor isn't for everyone I suppose." Rulf said as he turned his attention back to the path ahead of himself.

"You should try wearing nothing but a loincloth, I think you'd like it." Sarkis responded as he smirked.

"I think you're just trying to get me out of my clothes." Rulf said.

"The loincloth is optional." Sarkis grinned as he heard a little sigh from Rulf.

Taleen giggled a little before saying, "Sarkis, you're a pervert! Have you ever thought about becoming a male prostitute?"

"Many times, but I prefer to have a choice in who I spend the night with." Sarkis told her.

"That reminds me! I heard of another Lucario looking for you at an inn!" Taleen said to him in her usual loud voice.

"Male or female?" Sarkis inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Male! Oh, and I think he's gay!" Taleen quickly told him.

"Ohh, are you sure he is?" Sarkis asked as dirty thoughts began to cloud his mind.

"I saw him looking at some of the guys, and he tried pretty hard to hide his hard thing!" Taleen told him with a smirk.

"Hmm, how big was his thing?" Sarkis inquired with a devious smile on his face.

Rulf decided to try and shut them up before they said more things that would just put unpleasant thoughts in his head. "Do you have to talk about this now?" Rulf asked them.

"Just block us out, I wanna know how big this man is!" Sarkis exclaimed before looking back to Taleen.

Rulf sighed as he overheard every dirty thing they said to each other. He tried to block out their words, but it was a long ride to Fordin Marsh. Eventually, after hours of travel, or what felt like hours to Rulf, they reached Fordin Marsh. They now rode towards a camp filled with soldiers and mercenaries, both Pokémon and human. They wore armors of all types, but most of the soldiers wore chain mail with blue cloth over their torso that had golden emblem depicting a lion and an Arcanine face to face and growling at each other. Rulf, Sarkis and Taleen were halted near the camp by two of these guards before they were allowed to pass after quickly hearing who they were. Rulf got off his horse, and almost as soon as he did, he was approached by Gallade in a guard's uniform. "Glad to see you could all make it here." the Gallade said to them.

"Are you in charge here?" Rulf asked him.

"I am now. My name is Carlos, and we all need your help." the Gallade told them as he turned around and walked back to camp.

Rulf and the others followed on. "There's a lot of soldiers here, why don't we just take the keep back?" Rulf asked the Gallade.

"Because I still don't think we have enough men. All the men we've sent to the keep have came back dead and tried to kill us, my own guards are trying to cut my head off with claymores!" Carlos exclaimed as he walked past a few big tents.

Sarkis chuckled before saying, "I'm guessing you're not that popular with them."

Carlos looked over his shoulder, back at Sarkis. "I've heard about you, don't go thinking I'm jumping into bed with another man." he told him.

"Know any other men that will?" Sarkis asked with a smirk.

"My men are not rent boys." Carlos firmly stated as he now walked into a big tent that could easily fit twenty people or more. In the tent were a few guards and important looking people, standing around and talking. "Please, take a seat." Carlos said as he sat down on a chair and rested his arms on the table in front of him.

Rulf, Sarkis and Taleen sat down around the table. Rulf decided now would be a good time to ask Carlos exactly what the situation is. "How bad is it in the keep?" Rulf asked.

"I think it is safe to say that anyone who hasn't escaped that place by now is dead. We think that the necromancer inside that keep is using the forge in there to craft weapons that are fixed onto the bodies of his minions. Don't be surprised if you find a dead guy trying to swing his new blade arms at you." Carlos said to them.

"There's only one necromancer?" Rulf asked him.

"Correct, this makes things easier for us because once that necromancer is dead, so are the rest of his minions." Carlos stated with a smile.

"Then let's kill a necro!" Taleen exclaimed.

"Very enthusiastic I see. I guess after killing a lich, this doesn't seem like a big deal." Carlos said with a smile.

Rulf guessed he must have heard that story before, he wasn't surprised. "We're here to fight. We're ready when you are." Rulf confidently told him.

"Good! We'll strike tomorrow then, hopefully we'll have a few more men for the attack by then. Meanwhile, I'll show you to your tent." Carlos said before getting up out of his chair and walking out of the tent. A few moments later, they were shown to their tent, it was quite small, but there was enough room for the three of them. There were already sleeping bags in there, so Rulf wasted no time in getting into his. After having to listen to Sarkis and Taleen all day, he just wanted to have a few moments of peace, but unfortunately for him, Sarkis and Taleen also decided to get into their sleeping bags. They were talking for a while, but somewhere in between their conversation about a Nidoking's orgasm, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Eventually got this chapter up! Got so many stories to work on, so little time! So my progress for this story maybe a little slow. :( But again, I wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this, and you readers for reading!<strong>


	11. Fetor

The sounds of screams and yells echoed throughout the night. The sounds of steel meeting flesh and bone could be heard of one listened close enough. Outside Rulf's tent was a small war, but inside was a different story. Rulf was sleeping like a log, snoring softly. As he felt someone on top of him, his eyes started to flutter open. Rulf awoke to see Sarkis on top of him, feeling the lucario shaking his body around. As soon as the human came to his senses, he sat up, almost headbutting the lucario in the process. "What in the name of-"

"We're under attack!" Sarkis yelled to Rulf as he got back up on his feet in a flash, holding his paw out to the human.

Rulf grabbed his paw, letting the lucario help him up. Right now, a lot of questions were on his mind, but one stood out amongst the rest. "Why were you on top of me?" He questioned the lucario as he pulled his sword out of his scabbard.

"Let's go kill those dead heads out there, and then discuss this when our lives aren't in danger." Sarkis quickly replied to Rulf as he used his foot to kick his own staff up into the air, catching it with both paws. Now armed, he ran out of the tent with the human by his side to see the horror and carnage outside. Out of the blue, they heard that gallade's voice.

"Cut their heads off! Go for the head! It is the only way to kill them!" Carlos yelled out as he led his men throughout the camp, carving a path through the armies of the dead.

There were tents burning, people screaming. There were guards fighting undead horrors, their steel making contact with their flesh, but even with the limbs severed, they continued coming. A few meters away, a disembodied man was being feasted upon by a hungry undead machamp. The machamp himself had been mutilated, his hands were cut off and replaced with hammer-like blocks of metal. Rulf couldn't let such an abomination live. The man walked over to the undead machamp, seeing the creature now raising his head to stare at him with milky white eyes. Then, he saw the machamp's mouth opening to let out an unholy scream. The undead monster's scream was cut very short as Rulf cleaved his head in half horizontally. Blood spilled forth from what remained of his skull as the other half of his head hit the ground, the brain slipping out of that half. The vile stench of death that poured forth from the machamp was unbearable.

Sarkis gagged a little before looking a little surprised. "Hm, I guess I haven't lost my gag reflex." He said with a smile.

"Jokes? At a time like this?!" Rulf angrily exclaimed.

"It makes the stench of fetor easier to deal with." Sarkis replied, seeing a confused expression on Rulf's face shortly afterwards.

"Fetor?" The human repeated to himself.

Sarkis liked confusing Rulf with big strange words. "It's the smell of something foul. So, shall we go find Taleen?" Sarkis casually asked as he spun his staff around, and walked away from the two nearby dead bodies.

"You don't know where Taleen is?! We have to find her!" Rulf said as he looked around side to side, looking to the fighting men as well as some of the damaged tents.

"I was going to find her just after I woke you up. You're welcome, by the way." Sarkis quickly added. Rulf was such a deep sleeper, he was lucky that Sarkis wasn't the type to take advantage of that, yet. He couldn't say the thought hasn't crossed his mind before.

Suddenly, both men spun around as they heard a loud gurgling groan. Both of their eyes looked over the mess of gore and nightmares that made up the monstrosity in front of them. It was a snorlax. It's jaw was hanging open like a door broken off its hinges. Some teeth were missing from its gaping blood soaked maw. Both men couldn't even see all the way into its mouth. It was like staring into some macabre well filled with the blackest waters. From the wide open mouth spewed the most wicked smelling effluvia and sludge. It was mostly undigested remains, intestines, pieces of metal, cloth and bone as well as brown muck. Neither men could guess what the brown muck was, but they had a feeling that they didn't want to know. Jutting out of its back were many shards of metal that looked like they had been placed there rather than stuck into it during battle. The unholy creation stomped its way towards Sarkis and Rulf, causing the arms and legs sticking out from its exposed ribs to wobble about.

"Out of the way!" Sarkis yelled as he quickly side stepped the beast in one direction while Rulf went in the other.

Rulf quickly slashed right into the back of the left knee of the beast, causing it to quickly fall onto its stomach as it clumsily tried to slow itself down. As the undead snorlax's belly made contact with the floor with serious force, blood and viscera sprayed forth from the creature's gaping mouth. It created a small horrific river of crimson red liquid and entrails. Sarkis then brought his staff down onto the undead thing's head over and over again, the skull fracturing before the bone gave in, a shard of the snorlax's own skull ending its unholy life.

"Whew! You're quick with that thing when you want to be. Do you have lot of practice handling weighty weapons?" Sarkis inquired with a cheeky smirk.

"My sword isn't that heavy." Rulf replied, completely ignoring the dirty undertone with which the lucario said those words.

Before they could really let their guard down, both men saw a horse charging right towards them. It looked like it was about to knock them down. The closer it got, the more they began to realize that it wasn't just a horse, but a rapidash. The flames coming off the four legged beast's back gave it away, as did the firey tail behind it. At one side of the rapidash's face, the skin had been stripped away around the left eye socket. The eye itself was missing too. The rapidash's body was stained with blood, big gashes exposing the male pokemon's innards. it charged right in between both men, both of which dove out of the way.

"Ew!" Sarkis yelled as he quickly got back up to his feet. Blood clinged to his fur, having landed in a pile of gore. "I hate these rotting creatures!"

Rulf was about to say something, but then he saw Taleen quickly running towards them, looking like she was out of breath. "Taleen? Are you alright?" He immediately asked the panting weavile.

"No! I wanted that rapidash!" Taleen exclaimed with a very dissatisfied look on her face. She watched the undead rapidash run away into the distance, running far away from all the carnage.

Rulf was a little shocked at her words. "You wanted to ride that thing? What's wrong with the horse you've already got?" He questioned her.

"It's boooooring! Imagine the looks I would get if I rode into town on that rapidash!" Taleen replied before then letting out a sigh.

Sarkis chuckled as he shook his head. "I would imagine no one would mess with you if they saw you riding that rotting beast. But imagine the smell. You would smell as bad as that homeless person you stole from." The lucario said with a smile.

Rulf still couldn't believe that Taleen stole from a homeless person. "Don't you ever feel bad about stealing things that don't belong to you?" The human asked.

"Nope! Let's go kill some more stuff!" Taleen enthusiastically said to the two men.

Rulf wasn't about to object to that, but before he could even say anything else, she already started skipping towards some more undead creatures. "Wait for us!" He yelled as he then chased after her.

Sarkis shuddered as he tried getting the blood off his fur. "I'll catch up with you two! Stupid undead monsters, making me smell like a rotting piece of meat..." He mumbled to himself as he made his way to a river he knew was near by.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yep, this story is making a comeback! And it is not alone! Not only am I writing up more chapters to this story, but also a spin off to this story. And it doesn't end there! ArkainSpawn has made a story that has familiar places right from this story! I will leave a link below. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, all that stuff! :)<strong>

** s/10955871/1/Pokemon-Steel-Version**


	12. Something fishy

Throughout the entire morning, there smell of burning rotting flesh filled the air. It was an evil smell, most of the survivors covered their noses and mouths with any kind of cloth they could find. Sarkis was watching nearby, this nose and mouth covered by some brown fabric. His fur was clean after about an hour of trying to wash the gore off himself. He sat on a wooden bucket, looking over the men in the broken and burnt camp. Nearby, there was a man with tanned skin. He was dressed in a yellow shirt with chainmail over it. The exotic man began pulling down his trousers, unintentionally giving Sarkis a good look at his length. The lucario's eyes were fixated on the human's slightly larger than average length. Sarkis smirked for a moment, until he saw the man urinating onto some rags. When the man stopped urinating, he pulled up his pants and then proceeded to use the soaked rags to cover his nose and mouth. "That can't smell good." Sarkis thought aloud.

The man looked back to the lucario with a dissatisfied look on his face. "It does not, but it stops the poison in the air from entering your lungs." He replied in a deep tone of voice.

Sarkis was a little surprised at what he had to say for himself. He knew that breathing in the ashes of the dead was not exactly healthy, but was it really equal to poison? "Poison in the air? Is there something you know that we don't?" The lucario questioned him.

"Those creatures are evil, it is best we leave nothing to chance." The man replied before then walking away. He knew that it helped to stop harmful gasses from entering the lungs, but he didn't feel like having to explain himself to the lucario.

Meanwhile, a certain weavile was swinging a short sword around. "Eh, too heavy!" She thought to herself as she threw the sword over her shoulder.

Rulf ducked, dropping to his knees barely in time to avoid the sharp blade smacking into his face. "Watch where you throw dangerous things like that!" He yelled at her with a very dissatisfied look on his face.

Taleen looked back to him with a devious smile. "You're alive aren't you? Don't complain! You should thank me for keeping ya on your toes!"

"Thank you?!" Rulf angrily exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Taleen said with a giggle. She then walked away from Rulf, looking for more shiny things she could possibly sell.

The human shook his head before then walking back through the camp, seeing some of the fires dying out as they ran out of bodies to burn. He walked towards Sarkis, who was currently checking out some of the soldiers. "Having fun?"

Sarkis looked back to Rulf with a sly smirk. "Not yet, want to help with that?" The lucario replied as he parted his legs suggestively.

Rulf caught a glimpse of Sarkis' loin cloth covered groin before turning his head, averting his eyes. "No! Now close your legs before I throw up!"

"Oh, you're such a prude." Sarkis replied with a chuckle. The lucario was confident that eventually, Rulf would give in. He was sure of it.

"I just do not want another glance of your staff again!" Rulf defensively exclaimed.

"You should have knocked." Sarkis immediately replied with a chuckle. "Besides, I think you liked seeing me polishing my crimson staff. Your face went as red as lava, it was quite cute."

Rulf's cheeks started to heat up for a moment, feeling frustrated that he continued to talk like that. "If we did not buy our home together, I would have kicked you out by now." The human crossed his arms and looked away from the lucario.

Sarkis noticed the human was blushing once again, he couldn't resist trying to make him blush even harder. "What's wrong? It's the size of my staff isn't it? You don't have to be intimidated by it."

"I am not intimidated by it you pervert! I just don't want to see it ever again." Rulf replied as he crossed his arms. His attention was then drawn over towards some new volunteers heading towards the camp, at least he thought they were volunteers.

"There's something you don't see every day." Sarkis spoke as he stood up, stretching his legs and arms for a moment.

Both men watched as a group of around ten strange humanoids walked towards the camp. They all walked in on foot, and all appeared to be covered in some sort of soft scaly skin. Their eyes varied in color, some being red, blue, yellow, green, brown. All of their eyes shared the same black slitted pupil. Their heads were similar in shape to that of an octopus, only more humanoid. Their nostrils looked like they were nothing more than slits. Their skulls had a big round sphere shape to the back of it, similar to what one would find on an octopus. That part of the skull however looked quite ridged, as well as round and smooth. Their mouths where hidden by eight strange tentacles about two feet in length. The underside of their tentacles were usually a lighter shade of their skin color, and always held powerful suckers. The average height for the race was five foot nine. Their skin colors appeared to vastly differ. There were some with green, blue, brown, even black scales. Their bodies seemed very similar to that of a human being. The females had breasts and were generally smaller in height. The males appeared to have the muscle mass and bodies similar to that of a normal human man. They did however appear to have small black claws, and webbing in between their strange toes and fingers.

"What are they? Do you know?" Rulf asked Sarkis, guessing he would probably know.

"Nahtai, and they can do some amazing things with those tentacles of theirs. I am serious, you should ask one on a date after this. You won't regret it." Sarkis said with a smirk.

Rulf looked back at the lucario, his face contorting into an expression of disgust. "What? I... I don't think I would be into that." He said as he watched the Nahtai walk by. Some of them casting glances their way as they walked towards the captain of the guards. Their weapons seemed to mostly consist of spears and javilins, their clothing and armor seemingly made up of bones and cloth.

"I know you would love it. The nahtai that I bedded drained me really quickly! I am telling you, you're missing out of you don't go for one of them!" The lucario excitedly said. "If you don't go for one of them, I will."

"Go right ahead, don't complain if they start throwing javilins at you for target practice." Rulf replied with a chuckle, already imagining them all angrily chasing him away.

"I will try to bed one that is single this time." The lucario replied with a big smile on his face as he went right ahead and approached the large group of strange humanoids.

"That man has no shame." Rulf thought aloud with a faint smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Taleen was now poking a dead body with a stick. "You better stay dead." She thought to herself as she now dropped the stick. Her kleptomania quickly kicked in, she began searching the dead body for any valuables, but found none. The weavile then immediately got into a fighting stance as she heard what sounded like talking. She dropped her guard when she saw it appeared to be some group of people in the distance. It was dwarves. They appeared to be mostly clad in heavy platemail armor. There also appeared to be a few scouts amongst them wearing chainmail and leather. "I might not be the smallest one around here!" She optimistically said to herself before then hurrying away, trying to find anything else that might have been dropped in battle. She just couldn't resist hunting around for something of worth. As she hunted around for things to take, she noticed Rulf and that gallade speaking.

"So we push back tonight. You may want to tell your friends to be ready. Once we're in, there is no telling what we will find." Carlos the gallade told Rulf. He figured that it was best to strike back as soon. Already the volunteers had boosted them back up to full strength.

Rulf liked the sound of that. It sure beat waiting around to be attacked. "I will tell them as soon as I-" As if out of nowhere, he felt something leaping onto his back.

"Gotcha!" Taleen giggled as she brought her claws to his neck.

"Shit! Taleen?!" Rulf exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief after realizing that it was just her.

"You gotta watch your back! Anyone can sneak up and slit your throat, leaving me to steal the pretty armor off your corpse." Taleen told him with a bright grin as she jumped off his back.

"If I am constantly watching my back, then I am not watching what's happening in front of me." Rulf responded. He was just starting to accept the fact that Taleen was going to constantly sneak up on him and in some cases, give him a scare.

"But if you don't watch your back, you could get a dirk in your spine!" Taleen quickly retorted.

"And if I don't watch what's in front of me, I could get an axe to the face." Rulf told her before then realizing at some point, the gallade must have walked away. He couldn't blame him, Taleen did seem unstable to many people. "We're heading out to retake the keep tonight. If you see Sarkis around, can you tell him that?"

"We're getting back into the action?! Good! I was getting bored doing nothing for so long anyway!" She excitedly said to the human. She liked fighting almost as much as she liked stealing.

Later that night, just as night fell, everyone gathered on a dirt path that led up to the keep. The flames from the torches illuminated the many different races. The dwarves had brought with them a big battering ram. The end of the ram had a big steel rhyhorn head on it. The rest of the battering ram was nothing more than a huge log with rope handles to get a good grip. Wheels made of wood, reinforced with metal. It was clear that those dwarves had done their fair share of breaking into heavily fortified buildings. There were only a few uniformed guards amongst the crowd, most of what remained were volunteers and sellswords. Small droplets of water started falling from the sky, signalling the start of what might be very heavy rain. Rulf, Taleen and Sarkis all stuck together.

"Do you smell fish? I smell fish!" Taleen said to Rulf.

"I smell it too.." The human replied before turning his gaze towards Sarkis, who stayed suspiciously silent.

Sarkis looked back to the weavile and human, smirking a little. "That's the smell of time well spent... Speaking of spent, wow, those tentacles."

Taleen giggled a little in response, knowing he must have made friends with those octopus people. Eventually, she turned her attention to the gallade. Carlos, the captain of the guards stood out in front, giving the signal to charge. "Now the fun begins!" Taleen almost yelled excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am going to try and keep this story updated as much as I can. :) Anyway about that spin-off I mentioned, it is now out! It is called The Dark Descent! It follows a new cast of characters, an alakazam, a gallade, a blaziken and a dwarf! I hope that people who like this story will like the spin off too. And again, thank you for the reviews and views even after all this time the story has been pretty much dormant. Hopefully that will never happen again!<strong>


End file.
